


Autumn in the Countryside

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Family, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Continuation of my The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race series
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Kudos: 2





	Autumn in the Countryside

**October 6, 1906**

A cold snap had descended on the city so the group of 8 headed out of the city to Cold Springs for the weekend for a quick getaway. Kat and Race had the entire weekend planned, everything from apple picking and pumpkin picking to walking a trail to look at the colorful leaves. 

Arriving at the pumpkin patch, both girls’ eyes went wide at the sheer number of pumpkins available to choose from. 

Spot laughed, watching Race run after their niece and daughter, bouncing Ben gently. He heard his brother and sister-in-law laugh behind him. “Who’s going to wear who our first?” 

“It’ll probably be a tie.” Kat grinned, watching Tommy balance on his feet before picking him up. “Shall we head over to the pumpkin patch?”

The three adults headed over to the many rows of various colors and shapes of pumpkins. Race was crouched down looking at the three and five year olds, apparently negotiating with them. “But Uncle Race.” 

“Now Sammi, don’t pulls out that voice. One pumpkin each.” Race giving her a glance watching Jack, Kat and Spot find them. “Go talk to daddy if yous want more.” 

Sammi ran to Jack, running into his knees with a giggle. “Daddy!” 

Picking her up, he swung her onto his hip looking at the messy haired five year old. “What’s up Sammi Roo?” 

“Uncle Race said Is can only gets one pumpin.” She gave her dad a look. 

Jack nodded, grinning at his brother. “Uncle Race is right. Wes don’t have much room for pumpkins so yous and Ellie can only get one each.” 

“But whats about Tommy and Benny?” She said motioning to her brother and cousin. 

Jack looked at the other adults, a loss for words. Thankfully his wife was on her A-game. “They have little pumpkins we can get your brother and cousin.” 

Sammi nodded, pushing gently away from her dad. “Okays! Down please daddy?” 

Putting her on her feet, she grabbed Ellie’s hand before pulling the three year old down a row of pumpkins, a string of giggles trailing behind her. 

“Who’s ready for a nap?” Race clapped his hands together looking at his husband and brother and sister-in-law. 

Kat came up beside him with Tommy in her arms. “You’re such a good uncle and dad, Race.” 

Shaking his head, he scanned the pumpkins for the two girls, finding them with their heads together before looking at Spot. “How’s he doing?” 

“He could care less. Snoozing the day away.” Moving the blanket that covered their young son, Race smiled, running his finger down his cheek. “But if you wake him, he’s yours.” 

Saluting, Race grinned. “Aye aye captain.” 

Jack started to walk toward the girls as Race followed him. “How are you two holding up?” 

“As well as wes can be. It’s been a crazy two months but Is feel like wes can breath and actually have a routine down.” Race grinned. 

Jack grinned. “It was mayhem when we brought Tommy home - balancing two kids, one who is independent and able to do some stuff on her own while the other is completely dependent on you.”

“At least you had a learning curve with Sammi before you welcomed Tommy.” Race laughed. “Don’t get mes wrong, Is love that wes got them both at the same time but it’s been a big learning experience that it’s just now, two months later, that wes feel like wes can let our guard down and breathe.” 

Nodding, he threw his arm over his brother. “Hell, Kat and Is is still learning. People keeps telling us you’ll get the hang of it but Is feel like we haven’t. It’s been 5 years with Sammi and a year and half since we added a second one.” 

“Once yous figure out the secret, clue Spottie and mes in.” Race gave his brother a look as Jack laughed but agreed with him. “Now let’s see if wes can’t get these two moving. Girls, yous picked out a pumpkin yet?” 

Crouching down, Jack and Race looked between the two. “Can’t find one?” 

“Wells ….” Sammi had her hand on one with a big grin. The pumpkin was massive and probably 30 pounds. 

“That’s a little big for you, Sammi.” Jack gave his daughter a grin. “Remember what we said, yous gotta carry it back youself.” 

She sighed, walking down the aisle, Ellie behind her giggling. Race shook his head looking at Jack. “She’s her mother.” 

“You can say that again.” Jack shook his head following behind the two girls. 

“Ta da!” Sammi threw her hands up in the air, grinning at her dad and uncle. “How’s about this one?”

Jack looked the pumpkin over with a grin “I think this is perfect. Ellie did you find one?” 

The little girl shook her head, looking at her dad and uncle. “Shall wes go find one?” 

Ellie grinned at Race. “Can wes, da?” 

Holding out his hand, Race let Ellie take it before they walked down the aisle, leaving Jack and Sammi behind. Race pointed out a few pumpkins along the way but was quickly shot down. “What are yous looking for Elles?” 

“Perfct.” She grinned, stopping suddenly in front of a lopsided pumpkin. “This one.” 

Crouch down, Race grinned inspecting it. “It’s perfect. Shall wes go show papa?” 

“Yea!” She yelled, Race picking up the pumpkin as Ellie danced in front of him leading the way back to the group. 

“Did yous find a pumpkin, Ellie?” Spot asked, looking at the excited little girl. 

She nodded, enthusiastically, motioning to Race. “Da has it.” 

Spot oohed and awed at the pumpkin, grinning at the beaming Ellie. “Should we head to the petting zoo before going on the hayride?” 

Everyone was in agreement as they walked over to a different section of the farm. Race took Ben from Spot’s arms before motioning him to go to the petting zoo with Ellie. Spot gave him a look. “Is hate you, you know that.” 

“I know but you’ve got to face your goat fears at some point.” Race leaned over and kissed him. “Besides, ours girl is looking for you.” 

Leaning against the fence, Race watched Jack, Kat, Spot, Tommy, Sammi and Ellie enter the fenced in pen. Immediately, Ellie had her hand out petting the goats and sheep, giggling loudly. Tommy was in Jack’s arms while Sammi and Kat were petting the sheep. 

“What do you think, Ellie?” Spot asked, as a goat was on its hind legs, leaning against her. 

“He’s soft, papa.” She giggled as his tongue swiped her arm. “He’s lickig me.” 

Spot reached over and gave one a few pat, laughing at Ellie’s excitement. “He likes you, Elles.” 

“Daddy!” Tommy clutched tightly to Jack’s shirt, halfway between bewilderment and happiness. “Horse!” 

“That’s a goat, Tommy.” Jack gently corrected. 

They spent a few minutes in the pen before joining the line for the hayride. Race and Kat were on one side of the wagon with Tommy and Benny while Spot and Jack were on the other with the two girls. “What’s the plan after this?” 

Race shrugged, looking at Kat. “I’m thinking lunch then a n-a-p!” 

She nodded, watching Tommy pick up some hay and throw it towards his dad and uncle with a grin. “That sounds like a good action plan.” 

The hayride took them through the orchards, letting each of them pick an apple or two off the branches before doing a wide loop through the Christmas Tree fields where the driver explained the different kinds. He even mentioned that a few times in the past their trees had been picked for the White House. “Wonder if our pal Roosevelt hand picked his from here?” Race mumbled as Kat grinned and giggled. 

As they stepped down from the wagon, Jack and Spot looked at one another. “Should we go find little pumpkins for Tommy and Benny before heading back to the hotel?” 

Nodding, Spot looked at Ellie and Sammi. “Wanna go picks out pumpkins for your brothers?” 

Both girls cheered and jumped before twirling, giggling as they followed Jack and Spot to the barn where the checkout and a little farmer’s market was. Race and Kat grinned at their significant others before following them. 

Sitting outside, Kat put Tommy to his feet, letting him stand next to a pumpkin as she watched all of the families come and go. “How’s Benny doing?” 

“The motion of the wagon ride put him back to sleep. I’m just hoping he’ll sleep through the night . . . we’ve been having mixed results with that.” Race said, running a hand over the 2 month old’s head. 

Kat nodded. “Both Sammi and Tommy had that too. They’d go through a good stretch of sleeping through the night; then there would be a couple of days when they were up and down constantly throughout the night before going back to those stretches. Luckily, both of them sleep through the night now.” 

“Keep rubbing it in. Maybe we’ll take the girls tonight and stick you with the boys.” Race stuck his tongue out at her with a laugh.

“Uh huh . . . empty threats, Racetrack.” She gave him a look, shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine. “You’re losing your touch, tough guy.” 

Biting his lip, he had to agree with her but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “It’s hard to believe that Spot, Jack, and I were tough guys who wouldn’t think twice about busting heads and now our days are spent having tea parties and kissing boo boos. It’s crazy how times have changed.” 

“But you wouldn’t change it for the world, would you?” Kat said, as he sat next to her on the bench. 

Race smiled. “Absolutely, not. I often think back to that cocky 16 year old who thought the world should bow down to him and he was always right and I wonder what he would think of a 25 year old Race.” 

“He would probably be in disbelief that he married Spot, let alone that he’s a dad to two pretty incredible kids.” Kat shrugged. “But I think he’d be proud of how his life has turned out. I know I am.” 

Looking up at his big sister, Race shook his head. “Don’t make me cry, Katherine Kelly. But I think he would be in disbelief for marrying Spot or having kids.” 

“I’m not trying to make you cry but just to add my two cents into your musings.” Kat held onto Tommy’s hand as he moved to another pumpkin to check it out. “Trust me, I often think of 16 year old Katherine and what she would think of marrying Jack. She probably would go nuts - I wasn’t the same kid that you met two years later.” 

Race laughed. “Who did 16 year old Kat think she was going to marry?” 

“Who knows? Some hoity toity big shot that my father thought would be perfect for me. I was an obedient little girl when I was 16; I didn’t start shooting off my mouth and defying my father until I turned 17.” Kat chuckled. “Dad thought Darcy was a perfect man to settle down with . . . little did he know that Buttons was much more his type.”

“And they’re going to live happily ever after.” Race grinned, knowing the wedding of Darcy and Buttons was coming up shortly. 

Jack and Spot came back with Ellie and Sammi in tow with two little pumpkins between them. “Momma, Benny look!” 

Sammi stopped short of knocking her brother over with a flourish, presenting it to her mom for inspection. “Its Benny’s pumpin.” 

“You picked a good one out.” Kat grinned. “Tommy is going to love it.” 

“Whats about mine?” Ellie said, holding hers up to Kat. Both of the pumpkins had bumps all over them, making them quite unique. 

Kat looked between the two pumpkins, oohing and awing at the beaming two girls as Jack, Spot, and Race all watched her. “Great job, girls. Your brothers will love them. Now how about we go pay and head back for some lunch?” 

The group was in agreement before heading to pay, grabbing some donuts for the next morning before heading back to their hotel. Lunch was a quiet affair as the kids began to get sleepy from the busy morning. 

A story was said as the three settled down on the king size bed in Spot and Race’s room. There were a few giggles before they settled down. Jack and Race sat in Jack and Kat’s room waiting while Spot and Kat put the kids down. Jack had Benny in his arms, cuddling him, trying to sooth him to sleep. 

Poking her head out of the room, Kat motioned for the two of them to follow her. The two walked to where she was standing and grinned at Kat and Race. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

“It’s the only time any of them are quiet.” Race grinned, shaking his head. “Just enjoy the silence.”

Silence descended on the room and before they knew it, the four were snoring just like their children in the next room. 


End file.
